


Morning Kisses

by chivalin



Series: Sith Inibri x Jedi Sass [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: More kisses between Sith Inibri and Jedi Knight Sass.[reupload; previously part of "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" collection]





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> waking up prompt kiss & OC Kiss Week; Sass belongs to @SassHeliosAzuras <3

Inibri has never been a heavy sleeper, so when Sass’ lips press against his skin softly, he immediately jolts awake. He Force pushes everything away from himself as a reaction, sending the surprised jedi to the floor. Sass lets out a slight yelp and bounces back up quickly, rubbing his rear. “That hurt!” he exclaims. Inibri opens his mouth to snap back at him, but the slight tenseness in the jedi’s eyes and posture makes him bite his words back. He breathes in and out, willing himself to calm down.

“You startled me.”

“You said last night that you would need to leave early for a meeting. So, I came to wake you up since you hadn’t left yet,” Sass’ answer makes Inibri freeze. His head turns quickly to the clock on the table, and he curses in his mind. His first instinct is to leave straight away, as he doesn’t want to be anymore late that he already is. However, his eyes drift to the jedi who’s still rubbing his rear with a somewhat hurt expression on his face. Last night had been quite rough, so it is no wonder.

Inibri sighs, and with a few long steps, he’s standing right in front of Sass whose red eyes widen a little. He puts his hands on the Chiss’ hips, squeezing them firmly which makes Sass wrap his arms around him. Inibri licks his lips, and begins to slide his hands towards the Chiss’ rear without breaking eye contact. There’s anticipation in the jedi’s eyes, eagerness to have this moment to reach its peak but he waits. Inibri smirks and inches closer and closer, until their lips are pressed together.

It starts out surprisingly sweet. However, a few seconds later, Inibri pushes his tongue inside the jedi’s mouth as he begins his healing lower down. He pulls them closer together, and Sass lets out a small moan, deepening the kiss eagerly. Inibri answer to it, pulling back a little to nibble on the jedi’s lower lip that is already sensitive and bruised from last night. Sass groans something incoherent, wiggling as close as he can.

The kiss lasts for a while, and Inibri is once again reminded how the jedi’s eagerness never fails to make his more carnal needs surface. However, even if he would like for this to last and evolve into something else, he really needs to be in that meeting.

Sass follows his departing lips but Inibri swiftly steps away, breaking the kiss completely. “See you later,  _Sass_ ,” he says, lowering his voice when saying the jedi’s name. He then turns around without waiting for a response. He knows, even if he doesn’t want to admit it, that if he stays here even a little bit longer, there is a chance for Sass to lure him in and make him stay.


End file.
